Értékesebb az aranynál
by dramioneandthedeathlyhallows
Summary: Alternativ történet. Emma hercegnő 19. születésnapját eseményre mindenki hivatalos, köztük a lány leendőbeli férje, Baelfire is.Emma megismerkedik tánc közben egy kék szemű idegennel.Ám a születésnap nem végződik fényesen, ugyanis Emma hercegnőt kalózok rabolják el.A lány egy kalózokkal teli hajón ébred fel, egy kaland kellős középén. ..


Álruhában

-Kérlek, Emma.-mondta Hófehérke-Csak próbáld fel.

-Nem tetszik.Túlságosan fodros.

-De nagyon jól állna rajtad.-unszolta tovább

Emma végignézte a saját tükörképét._Ez a ruha kövérit.-_gondolta

-Nem értem miért kell ennyire nagy felhajtás, anya.-mondta Emma-Ez csak egy szülinap.

-Lehet.-ismerte el Hófehérke miközben odament lányához-De itt fogod megismerni a vőlegényed. Ez nagyon fontos.

-Hogy is hivják?Baelfire?-ráncolta a homlokát Emma

el, nagyon jól nevelt fiú.Apád órákon át áradozott róla...-mondta lányának

_Akkor Apa talán hozzá is mehetne.-_jegyezte meg magában szárazon és elmosolyodott

-Nagyon szép lesz az ünnepség, majd meglátod, jól fogod érezni magad.-biztotta Hófehérke

Emma erre csak forgatta a szemét._Anya és a pozitiv hozzáállása._

-Ó, még el sem mondtam hogy mi lesz a program.-kapott a fejéhez-Este nyolckor kezdődik a bál, ez nagyjából három órát fog tartani...

_Vajon hogyan néz ki Baelfire?_-gondolkodott Emma-_Azt hallottam róla, hogy nem olyan magas...Remélem kék a szeme..._

-Emma?!

-Mi az?-kapta fel a fejét a megszólitott

-Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?

.-bólintott serényen-A születésnapi programot mesélted.

Hófehérke végignézett lányán és elmosolyodott.

-Te kis ábrándozó!-mondta és magához szoritotta Emmát.

Emma nem akart még férjhez menni.Még annyi minden volt, amit meg akart tenni még mielőtt asszony lesz belő őtt még valaki elválaszthatatlan és hű társa lesz, mielőtt még valakié őbb még élni án _élni_.Álmodozni, kalandozni.Látni akarta a világot a _saját_ szemével és nemcsak a kastély ablakán keresztül.A szíve tele volt álmokkal, vágyakkal, szerelmes volt egy névtelen, arctalan emberbe, egy idegenbe aki csak a képzeletében élt.

Este nyolc óra viszont gyorsabban eljött mint az Emma gondolta volna.A nap már rég lement és a levegő egyre jobban kezdett lehülni.Ám az idő a táncteremben szörnyen lassan telt.

-Az apámnak van még egy birtoka Surreyben is.-mondta a hercegnő aktuális táncpartnere-Minden nyáron vadászni szoktunk apámmal a birtokon.

Emma csak bólintott, nem tudott erre mit ából már arra sem emlékezett hogy is hivják az illetőt akivel táncol.Már sokan kérték fel táncolni.Túl sokan.

_Nem várhatja el senki tőlem, hogy megjegyezzem mindenki nevé vannak.És mind egyformá ábbis, mondanivaló terén._-gondolta a hercegnő

-...És akkor apámmal lelőttük a vadkant.-mesélte tovább lelkesen-Akkor apám azt mondta...

Már mindegyik táncpartnerét gondolatban elnevezte volt már: Bajuszos, Csicseri, Rumos...A jelenlegi táncpartnert Apásnak nevezte el, mivel az rengetegszer megemlitette már az apját.

Miután gondolatban elkeresztelte a partnerét Apásnak, kicsit hiba volt, mert erre Apás megbátorodott és még lelkesebben kezdett mesélni._Biztosan azt hiszi neki mosolyogtam._-Emma fáradtan sóhajtott egyet erre a gondolatra.

A teremben hangosan ment a zene, szinte mindenki tá most már nem is próbált odafigyelni Apás történeteibe._Biztosan a felük sem igaz._ Unottan nézett körbe a termen és találkozott a tekintete egy férfival aki éppen őket né látott rajta semmi feltűnőt, a haja sötétbarna és úgy volt öltözve mint mindenki más.A hercegnő egy segélykérő pillantást küldött felé.A férfi elmosolyodott és feléjük vette az irányt.

-Felkérhetem a hölgyet?-hajolt meg előttük, mire Apás nem kicsit csalódott képpel átadta neki a helyét neki és elvegyült a tömegben

Az idegen odament Emmához, előbb meghajolt majd felajánlotta a kezét a lá elmosolyodott és elkezdtek táncolni.

-Köszönöm, hős lovag.-hálálkodott Emma

-Enyém a megtiszteltetés, hercegnő.-nevetett a partner

Emma a férfi szemébe nézett, ami kék volt, óceán ké .

-Te tengerész vagy?-bukott ki belőle váratlanul a kérdés

A férfi nevetett.

-Valami olyasmi.-mondta-A nevem Kilian Jones, felség.

-Nem felség.- javitotta ki Emma-Nem szeretem ha így szólitanak.

A zene átváltott lassuról valami gyorsabbra.

-És tetszik kegyednek az ünnepség?

-Nagyszerű.-hazudta Emma, mire a férfi, Kilian, újra nevetni kezdett

Emma erre nem mert a szemébe né ább körülnézett a tá meglátta az apját és az anyját egy férfivel beszélgetni._Ez biztosan Baelfire_.-gondolta.Még sosem látta a vőlegényét, Baelfiret, de ránézve a barna hajú, sötét szemű alakra szinte biztos volt hogy ő az.

-Van valami baj?-kérdezte óvatosan Kilian

Emma annyira el volt gondolkodva, hogy szinte megijedt a váratlan kérdéstől.

van a vőlegényem.-mondta és fejével a beszélgető szülei felé bökött-A szüleimmel beszélget.

-É hiszem be kellene fejeznünk a táncolást.-mondta Kilian Emma szüleit nézve-A vőlegényed biztosan nem örülne neki.

-Nem, nem igazán akarok találkozni vele.-rázta a fejét Emma

-Ezen könnyen segithetek.-nevetett Kilian megragadva a lány kezét

Hangzavar volt, sok ember beszélgetése a tá , félve nyitotta ki a szemé őször minden homályos volt és csak jó néhány perc után látott csak tisztán.Körülné szobában volt, aminek a fala fából készült.A szobában volt még egy darab ágy és egy asztal. Meg akart mozdúlni, de nem ment vette csak észre, hogy székhez van kötözve. Erőtlenül próbálta kiszabaditani a kezét.Néhány perc kinlódás után megpihent és azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy mégis hogyan került óbálta felidézni a tegnap esti bált.

_Táncoltam Bajuszossal, Csicserivel, Rumossal, Apással, aztán még valakivel._Emma összeráncolta a szemöldökét, becsukta a szemét és egyből megjelent a váratlan táncpartner képe._Aztán, aztán jött az a férfi, akivel kivételesen jó volt tá án megláttuk a vőlegényemet és akkor ő azt mondta hogy megmutat nekem valamit.És kimentünk a kertbe. _Itt megá emlékezett arra, hogy mi történt ez utá a szemét és próbált visszaemlékezni, de nem ment.

Egyszerre csak felcsapódott az ajtó és bejött rajta is akárki, hanem Emma utolsó táncpartnere.A felismerés villámcsapásként utött bele._Ő az._

-Te?!-tátogta meglepetten

-Igen, én.-bólintott büszkén Kilian és nekidölve az asztalnak Emmára nézett

-Hol vagyok?-kérdezte Emma hevesen

-A hajómon van, kedves.-nevetett a férfi

-Hajón?Ez egy kalózhajó?

-Eltaláltad.-mondta Kilian mosolyogva

-Beszélni akarok a kapitánnyal!-követelte Emma –Ez biztos valami tévedés...

Kilian nevetni kezdett és szórakozottan piszkálni kezdett valami tekercset az asztalon.

-Te elraboltál.-sziszegte Emma, mire Kilian csak rázta a fejét

-Nem, nem. Tévedés, el akartál menekülni, én segitettem neked. Szivesen.

A lány egy mérges pillantást küldött felé, de Kilian mosolya nem lankadt.

-Vigyél a kapitányhoz.-hisztizett Emma -Azonnal!

-Hiszen most beszélsz vele.-mutatott magára büszkén Kilian

-Te vagy a kapitány?

-Olyan nehéz ezt elhinni?-nevetett a férfi és Emma felé sétált –Persze, tudom, túl jól nézek ki ahhoz hogy kalókapitány legyek.

Emma erre idegesen forgatni kezdte a szemét.

-És persze szerény is vagy, nem?

-Természetesen.

Nagy levegőt vett és próbálta meglazitani a csuklójánál a köteleket.

-Mit akarsz tőlem?

-Semmit, semmit, kedves.-rázta a fejét

-Akkor elengedsz?-mondta reménykedve a hercegnő

-Azt...sajnos nem tehetem.-jelentette ki Kilian és tett egy kört a fogoly körül -Ugyanis el kell vigyelek valakihez.

-Kihez?

Kilian megállt Emma háta mögött.

-Még nem árulhatom el, kedves.-suttogta a fülébe a kalóz-De igérem, hogy megtudod majd.


End file.
